He's Mine
by SnowCream96
Summary: Amy likes Ty. Ty thinks he likes Amy. When Lou's friend shows up, Ty seems to really like her. Could Amy possibly be... Jealous? I stink at summaries. This story failz epicly. Proceed with caution. I will be editing and reposting under a different title.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Heartland - but it would be nice. Anything you recognize is Lauren Brooke's, anything you don't belongs to me. Enjoy! **

* * *

Amy's Point-Of-View--

I walked out of the front stable block and looked around. This time of morning is my favorite. Who wouldn't like it? It's not too hot, the birds are chirping, the grass is glistening from the dew – Ty shows up to work. I – I mean, the breakfast my Grandpa makes is delicious...

I sighed. Ty Baldwin, our stable hand, kept creeping into my thoughts. Ty and I are like brother and sister. But recently, I've been feeling kind of weird around him. I don't know...it's hard to explain. I know, I'll give you an example. About four days ago, we were getting ready to groom a few of the horses. I asked him to hand me a grooming bucket. When he did, his hand brushed against mine. My hand was tingling and felt hot. Is that normal? Didn't think so.

But...but I don't like Ty like _that –_ do I? I sighed again and I heard Ty's truck coming down the drive. I looked at my watch. Seven fifteen – he was fifteen minutes late...but who's counting? Certainly not me. Ahem.

I put the feed buckets I was holding inside the feed room and walked toward Ty's truck.

"Sorry I'm late," were his first words when I reached his side. "No problem," I said with a smile. What I really wanted to say was...well, never mind that. Just then, we heard Grandpa call from the house – telling us that breakfast was ready.

"Be right there," Ty hollered.

Ty and I walked up to the house to eat the most important meal of the day. I, for some odd reason, was a bit disappointed that breakfast was so soon. Maybe it was because...because I hadn't spent very much with the horses yet. Yeah, that's it...

We were greeted by the smell of sausage and coffee as soon as we walked in. Grandpa was standing over the stove making what looked like scrambled eggs. It looks kind of fluffy, yellow...yes, yes, I would say it is scrambled eggs.

"Sit down, everybody," Grandpa said. Lou, my sister, put a jug of orange juice on the kitchen table and took a seat at one end of the table. Grandpa came next, carrying a bowl of steaming scrambled eggs. Ha! Told you! Before he sat down at the other end of the table, he got a stack of warmed plates and the rest of the food.

There were muffins, sausage patties, scrambled eggs, grits, orange juice, and pink grapefruit. Grandpa told everybody to fix their plates. Ty sat down on the side near the door-way to the hall and I sat on the opposite side. Grandpa said the blessing and we started to serve our plates. I frowned. My favorite foods just had to be on Ty's side, didn't it?

"Hand me the muffins and grapefruit, Ty," I said.

Ty put a half of grapefruit on his plate. Hey! What happened to ladies first? Well, I guess it's the other way around when it's on the guys side. Oh, well. Ty picked up the bowl of grapefruit and gave it to me, his fingers brushing mine. _Tingle, tingle. _

I ignored that and put some grapefruit on my plate. I put a spoon of sugar on top – okay, two spoons. I can't stand sour grapefruit. I passed it to Lou and waited on Ty to hand over the muffins.

Ty put a Chocolate Chip Muffin on his plate and passed them to me. I put a Blueberry Muffin on my plate and passed them to Lou. Grandpa always serves his plate last. If I were him, I would get mine as soon as possible – why wait 'till it's starting to get cold?

I put four sausage patties on my plate, a small pool of grits, and a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Who wants coffee?" Grandpa asked, scooting his chair back to get up.

"I'll get it, Grandpa. You sit and eat," I told him. I heard him sigh as I approached the coffee maker. I grabbed the pot, salt and pepper, and butter as I passed by. I put the coffee on the kitchen counter and unscrewed the lid on the pepper shaker, I haven't played this trick on Ty in ages. The only down side to it is when he gets revenge...

Balancing the salt and pepper on the butter container, I picked the coffee pot back up and walked toward the table. I put the salt and pepper on my side, butter on Ty's, and the coffee near the center.

"Ty, you having coffee?" I asked. Of course I know what his answer is going to be.

"Yeah," he replied with a nod of the head. See? I know him like the back of my hand. Wait – is that a good thing? Ugh. I went to the cabinet that holds the cups and glasses and got four coffee cups. I sat back down and reached for the pepper. Placing my two pointer fingers on the lid, I shook some pepper onto my grits. I put the salt and pepper, carefully, on Ty's side and grabbed the butter. I put a small square of butter on top of my grits and dug in. Oh, sorry, correction: I, Amy Fleming, do not 'dig in' – I pig out!! I mean – take ladylike nibbles.

Between bites I looked up to see if Ty was getting the pepper. When I looked up for the second time, he was reaching for it. I sipped my coffee – waiting for him to tip the pepper over his plate. He's tipping...he's tipping...whoosh. There on Ty's plate, sat the lid to the pepper shaker and all of its contents. I am doing what anybody would be doing – laughing. But I didn't unscrew the lid. So, shh. Ty's face at the moment is priceless. Now he's...looking at me with that famous smirk of his. Crud – he must know it was me. Well, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out, really. I mean, I'm the one who got the pepper – plus I'm the only one at the table who would do something like that. I repeat: crud.

I'm starting to wish I hadn't done it. Why, you ask? I'll tell you why. Because the last time I did it, he shoved me into the flippin' muck heap! So...yeah. I'm not sure that I want to find out what Ty has up his sleeve for me this time. Well, the damage has been done, and, unfortunately, there is not a thing in this world I can do about it. Unless...unless I could get a time machine and travel back through time. Ahem.

"Got pepper?" I snorted at my little joke. Yes, I snorted. Now can we move on? Ty glared at me – then, I guess he decided to play along...

"Why, yes I do. Would you like some?"

"No thanks – I'm trying to quite," I said with a small smile.

Several minutes of silence passed. I couldn't take it any longer. When it's silent and there is more than one person in the room, I go nuts. It's a bit strange – because, you know, there's several people to talk with and all. So, duh, I broke the very annoying silence by saying – singing rather, "Doe, a deer, a female deer. Ray, a drop of golden sun. Me, a name I call myself..."

In stead of getting them to talk, I got a roll of the eyes from Lou, a groan from Grandpa, and a look from Ty that clearly said, 'Please shut your pie hole – you sound like a dieing walrus'. Uh...just a note; I was trying to sound like a...uh...dieing walrus.

Lou _finally _talked. Sometimes I just wanna put super-glue on that mouth of hers. The world would be so much better.

"One of my friends called yesterday," she said with a smile. "Oh, joy," I muttered. I heard Ty snicker. I'm guessing Lou heard. My bad. I turned toward Lou, who was glaring at me. Was it something I said? Oh, yeah, it was.

"What did your darling friend call for?" Lou...just – nodded and smiled. What? She thinks I was serious?! Wow.

"She was wondering if she could stay here while her parents are out of town. Of course, I said yes. Her parents won't be gone for long, I don't think. She didn't elaborate – she said she would tell me when she got here." Lou was about to continue but I cut her off with my forced laughter. I stopped abruptly and said," No!!".

"Ugh. Why not?" I counted to ten – trying to calm down. "Because the last thing we need around here is some stuck up girl that thinks she knows everything there is to know about horses!"

This is nice...a real pleasant meal conversation, don't you think? Lou is starting to get angry now. You can tell by looking in her eyes.

"One, she's not stuck up. And two, she grew up around horses. She knows a good amount of things. I can't believe you're saying these things when you haven't even met her!"

Oh, she grew up around horses. That makes a huge difference. Well, not really.

"Well, I really don't want to meet..." Lou cut me off. "You will – she'll be here today around four thirty," Lou said, looking at her watch. Big sis say _what?_ "Today?" Ty, Grandpa and I said at the same time. I think it's neat when people say the same things at the same time – kind of like twins! Or in this case, triplets.

"Yes, today."

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I thought I would leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger - 'cause I'm evil like dat. Lol.  
I would like at least three reviews before I post the next chapter. Flames are welcome - just be nice. Tah-Tah! **


	2. Chapter Two

**Dislaimer: I do not own Heartland, or Lou, Ty, Amy, etc. If I did own Heartland, Will would have turned into shark food the minute Amy layed eyes on him.  
Oh...and Lou and Amy may seem just a tad...out of character...in this chapter..**

* * *

Walking out of my last class of the day and week, I yawned and looked at my watch; which had a dark brown band with a horse head on the face. Three twenty-five. Now I have to go home and greet the unwanted guest. Actually, I'm the only one that doesn't want Lou's friend at Heartland. Ty's all, 'She grew up around horses, so we don't have to worry about her miss-treating the horses...at least I hope she won't. And we could use some extra help around her. Give her a chance, Ames'. Like I have a choice. Well, I could always ignore her – but I'm not really all that mean...am I? At least I don't go around shoving people in muck heaps...

Which reminds me...what does good old Ty have in store for me?

I was walking toward Soraya's mom's car when...RING, RING!! That, would be my cellphone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D. Surprise, surprise – it's Lou. I flipped it open and punched the little, green phone. It doesn't really look like a phone to me, but whatever. I put the phone to my ear, and the first words said were, "Amy! Where are you? Rachel-will-be-here-any-second!!" I could hardly make out what the last part was. I'm guessing 'Rachel' is her friend. I know – I'm a genius.

"Hey, Lou! I'm doing just fine. School went well. How are you? Oh – what time is your friend getting here? Do you think I have enough time to grab a bite to eat with Soraya?" I moved the phone away from my mouth and laughed. I love doing this kind of thing to her.

It's amusing to watch her when we're going to have company. Actually...I'm surprised she took the time to eat this morning.

"Amy!! Don't do this to me! Get your bumbalu home right now!!" Click. Bye? I blinked. Bumbalu? Haha...

Mrs. Martin honked her horn. I'm guessing they're getting impatient. I took my heavy backpack off, climbed in the car, and put my backpack on the seat next to me. "Where to?" Mrs. Martin asked. Home to get my money and then Las Vegas, Baby! ...What? I can dream, can't I? Yes.

"Home," I said simply.

I told Soraya – my BFF – about Lou and her friend. She also thinks that Lou should have asked us. But I guess Lou just pushed aside the fact that it's Grandpa's property. Too late now. Well...Lou could call her up and say, "Hey – you can't come. My family hates your guts already." Of course Lou couldn't do that! But there's always moi...

I got back at Heartland around three forty-two or so. I thanked Mrs. Martin for driving me home, told them both 'bye', hoisted my backpack onto my shoulder, and jogged to the house – stopping to pet Sundance.

My hand was on the handle of the screen door when something...colorful caught my eye. I turned around. Hanging plants. Lou must have bought them at the store. They look nice. But why won't she do this kind of stuff when it's just us? I shook my head and went inside.

I placed my backpack on the bottom step of the stairs so I could grab it on my way up. I walked back into the kitchen. No signs of Lou. Oh, happy days are here again! Actually...I would be quite sad if she were to leave us. When she came when Mom died in the accident, we were like cat and dog. I'm still trying to figure out who was the dog. I think it was me. _Anyway_...now we're like best friends. But sometimes we still fight. Like this morning at breakfast, for example. That kind of thing happens every now and then – no big deal. Other times I throw things at Lou and scream my guts out.

Ty finds it to be a bit sad and amusing. Grandpa finds it to be sad, unnecessary and disturbing...his power naps.  
"Lou!!" I screamed. "I'm in here," I heard a voice say.

It's Lou.

Ya think?

Yes.

Okay then.

Gee...can you be a little more specific, Lou?

Lou came running down the stairs and shoved passed me. Hey...isn't she the one that tells me not to run down the stairs? LOU!!! You broke your own stupid rule! I'm telling! Ahem...okay – urge to act like a six-year-old has passed.

"Uh...hi?" I said. "Right back at ya, Sis," was the reply.

"So...what's her name?"

"I told you over the phone," Lou paused and looked at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you on the phone. You know how I am when we're having company..." a slight blush came to her cheeks. Huh. I haven't seen Lou blush since the night Scott's hand brushed up against her arm. Oh...pardon my manners. Scott Trewin is our vet. Not that it matters. I just thought I would tell you in case I start saying things like, Lou and Scott sittin' in a tree...'.

"No problem-o. But I could hardly make out what you said over the phone. Was her name Rachel or something?" I'm playing dumb. What was that? I don't have to try very hard? Odd...Ty said something like that to me last weekend. Am I really dumb? No – don't answer that.

"Yep. Rachel Littlewood," Lou said, washing the few dishes that were in the kitchen sink. That should be easy to remember. Rachel is a pretty name...I guess. And a little wood chip. Because that is what she's going to be to me; a little, tiny, useless wood ship that is in the way – "Ack!". Ack? Lou was looking at her watch. I looked at mine. Four minutes till four. Dun, dun – DUN!!

"Amy, go upstairs and put on the outfit I put on your bed. Oh...and I cleaned up your room a bit. But don't freak – I put the things I thought you might be looking for on your desk so you could put them away."

I froze where I was on the stairs and turned around. She was in my room? And she touched things in my room? That is a no-no. I am the only one that goes in my room. Sure it is...I mean was, a mess. But all she had to do was ask me to clean it up a bit – my arms aren't broken.

I don't see why she cleaned it in the first place. It's not like Rachel will be going in there. She better not. I glared at Lou. "What?" I stepped a bit closer. "Ty helped..." Lou had this weird grin...the grin I don't like. Did she just say 'Ty helped'? She did – she did!

"What difference does that make?" I asked – raising my eyebrow. Lou rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Amy," she paused to take off her apron. I blinked. "It's so obvious – even Grandpa has noticed." Noticed what? Noticed what?! "Noticed what?" Is there an echo in her?

"The way you've been acting around Ty! You and Ty would make the cutest couple!" Lou exclaimed with a small clap of her hands. Ty walked in right when Lou said 'Ty would make the cutest couple!'.

"Me and who would make a cute couple?" Ty asked with a grin.

Keep your mouth shut, Lou. Nah – she wouldn't do that to me...would she? "You and A-"

Before she could get any further I walked over to her and hit her arm. "Ow!" HA! You deserved it, Jerk. Ty looked at me and raised his eyebrow – his perfectly shaped eyebrow...Ahem.

"You, yourself and...you!" I told him. Oh, oh, oh! I know who's going to win the Lamest Sentence of the Year Award! Well...it's not as bad as asking someone how to open an automatic door. "Cutest couple in town. I'm going to go change clothes and come help you with the horses. 'Kay?" I gave him a thumbs up, glared at Lou, and ran up the stairs – grabbing my backpack as I went.

I opened the door to my room and walked in. Never would've guessed, would you? Well...I could've thrown a stick of dynamite in.

I took a look around. It doesn't look like Lou did anything major. She picked up all of the dirty clothes and put them in the dirty clothes basket over by my closet – picked up all of the magazines and put them on the nightstand, put all my shoes in my closet and made the bed that hasn't been made in five days. You know...she would make a _great _maid for a hotel. Lou put all the tack I had on the floor on my desk and cleaned up the small vanity that's to the right of the door. Yes – I have a vanity.

I walked over to my bed and looked at the clothes she got out for me. Dark blue jeans and a light pink, short sleeve shirt with a small, brown horse head that hovers over the left breast area. Been a while since I wore it. I placed my backpack in the chair at my desk and changed clothes – putting the jeans I was wearing on a hanger in my closet and the shirt in the dirty clothes basket. Lou should be proud – normally I wouldn't take the time to do all this. I slipped the shirt over my head and walked over to the vanity, pulling the collar down so I wouldn't look like Elvis.

I sat down on the little bench and opened the drawer on the bottom. I got my hairbrush and the little pouch that holds my hair-clips and hair-bows. I ran my fingers through my waist-length, brown hair to get out a few of the tangles. Why, you ask? Because I don't really like it when my hair-brush hits a tangle and causes lots and lots of pain to shoot through my scalp. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with a light purple scrunchy.

I put the brush and pouch in the drawer and closed it, opening the small one on the front. I put some light purple eyeshadow on to match my scrunchy and used a bit of mascara. And then I made use of the hundred of unused tubes of lip-gloss. Lou and Soraya give it to me...I never use it. But what they don't know, won't hurt them.

I put my boots on and went downstairs – where I found Lou pacing in front of the door. "Yo, Lou. Sit down. I happen to like our flooring," I said with a grin, walking over to the fridge. She looked up and smiled. Oh, no. Here it comes.

Whatcha wanna bet she's gonna start saying how nice I look and how I should start doing this everyday?

"You look great in that! And you put on makeup without me telling you! You should do this everyday," Lou said, looking me up and down. Told you.

"Lou...stop. I feel like a dummy in a clothing store window," I said, grabbing a can of Coke – and grabbed another when I seen Ty come in.

"So where's Grandpa?" I sat down at the head of the table. I handed Ty his Coke and popped the top on mine. I was going to help Ty with the barn work, but I guess he decided to stop where he was and come welcome Rachel. Wonder how old she is...

"At the store getting the groceries I forgot to get while I was there. I was going to go back and get them; but he told me he would and for me to stay here and finish the house work. He should be back any minute now," Lou said, looking at her watch. "Oh. So...Rachel isn't flying here?" I asked, picking some dirt out from under my nail.

"No," Lou said, getting a bottle of water from the fridge and sitting down on the other end of the table. "She only lives six and a half hours from here."

"But if she would've flown, it would only have been like, an hour away." I think that's how long it would take. I dunno – who cares?

"Well...yeah. But then she would have to have one of us take her everywhere she wanted to go, or she would have had to rent a car," Lou said, unscrewing the lid to her water bottle.

"Ah, come on. We wouldn't have minded driving her everywhere she wanted to go. It would only be the biggest pain in the "bumbalu" ever seen," I teased. Ty looked at me like I was crazy when I used Lou's word, bumbalu. Maybe I am crazy.

"Ask. Her," I said, pointing to Lou. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window – then popped up like popcorn.

Ty and I looked put the window and seen a sharp looking, black truck coming down the driveway. I sighed and followed Lou and Ty to the door. I looked at myself in the mirror by the door before going outside. Lou's right. I do look good. I put on a smile and walked out the door that Ty was holding open for me. I looked a him. He's wearing a pair of slightly baggy, khaki colored pants and a short sleeve, green shirt. It looks great with his green eyes. It's like the Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. My thoughts went back to when Lou said Ty and I would make a cute couple. I blushed. I don't think (and hope) he didn't notice. He smiled at me. We walked toward the truck where Lou and Rachel were hugging.

She looks to be Ty's age. Long, red hair, hazel eyes, nice figure. She looks nice...maybe she won't be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I primise I will update faster. Review! ;-)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heartland or any of the characters - unfortunately. Please re-read chapter one before this one - it has been re-written. Thank you!

* * *

**

Rachel's Point-Of-View--

I turned off the radio as I pulled into the Heartland driveway. I'm only seconds away from seeing Lou again. It's been a year and a half or something like that. But it has seemed like an eternity.

I looked around. I smiled. My parents are in Florida fixing up an old horse farm. It's right next to an orange grove. I can't wait to move in.

Heartland is just how I imagined it – Lou couldn't have described it any better. Two barns – a training ring, paddocks, cute farm house.

I took a deep breath, took the keys out of the ignition, and opened the door to my black, Toyota Tundra. With my feet on the gravel covered ground, I looked up to see Lou running toward me. "Lou!!" I screamed. "Rach!!" she screamed. Before I knew it, I was being wrapped in a huge hug.

"Getting dizzy, Lou. Oxygen!" I said, pulling back from the hug. She laughed and looked me up and down. "You haven't changed a bit," she said, putting her arm around my shoulders and leading me toward the house. "You have."

"...I'll take that as a compliment..."

Take it how ever you want, Lou. How ever you want. No, seriously, she has changed a bit. I took a better look at their house. Two floors and an attic...at least I think it's an attic. There are three hanging baskets on the porch filled with yellow and pink flowers. And a swing to the far left of the porch – looks like it would seat two people – maybe three. Round, white stepping stones makes a little path in front. I noticed a guy and a girl walking toward us. The guy's hot, might I add. He looks to be my age, nineteen, maybe a bit older or younger. The girl is Amy, I'm guessing. She looks to be my age as well. Lou has told me so much – I feel like I know her already! I just hope we all get along okay...

Amy's Point-Of-View--

They both approached us. I was expecting to see some super skinny, too short skirt, low cut shirt wearing snob. But I was...er...wrong. She's wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a red, short sleeve shirt and a denim jacket to match – and a pair of light brown western boots. Lou placed a hand on my shoulder. Let the introductions begin...

"Amy, this is Rachel Anne Amberly. Rachel, this is Amy. You should know she's my sister by now," Lou chuckled. I smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Rachel replied, smiling back. And that's another thing – I figured she would have these really straight teeth that were so white they blinded you. Not at all. I could see a small chip on one of her front teeth. Am I a bit too...I dunno...observant?

Yes.

Be quite.

Fine – be that way!

"Ty," Lou put a hand on his shoulder, "this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Ty Baldwin, our stable-hand. But he's just like a brother to us..." she glanced over at me and grinned. _Twitch. _

Ty extended his hand, witch Rachel took and shook. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Nice to meet _you_," she said. Her smile...her smile – something about her smile bothers me. ...She's still looking at Ty. Why is she still looking at Ty?! Grr...Uh...not that I care. Lalala...

"Would you like some tea, soda, coffee?" Lou offered. "That would be great," Rachel replied, smiling politely and following Lou and Ty to the house. I slowly followed myself. When I walked in, Rachel was just sitting down – right across from Ty. Wonderful. I walked over to the table and picked up my Coke can. It was now room temperature. There isn't anything more disgusting than hot Coke. Wait...I take that back. There are a few foods that are worse than hot Coke. Like...Liver.

I will never forgive Lou for that.

I got a glass out of the cabinet that just happened to have "Coca-Cola" on the side. I filled it half way up with ice from the freezer and poured the caramel colored beverage in. I sat down at the table where I was earlier, throwing away my empty can on the way.

"How are your parents and step-brother?" Lou asked. Rachel popped the top of her can of lemonade. I forgot we had those. "They're doing fine. I guess you're wondering why they're out of state. They bought an old horse farm in Florida and they're down fixing it up. There was a small fire in the kitchen so that's being fixed. I stayed behind with Eric to finish packing the rest of the stuff in our old house," Rachel paused to let it sink in and took a sip of her lemonade.

I'm guessing "Eric" is her step-brother. I got up and got the horse head cookie jar and sat back down. "Now you're probably wondering why I asked if I could stay here," Rachel continued, getting a cookie out of the jar. Lou nodded. "It only has one bedroom. The old owners turned it into a massage-parlor..." Rachel started laughing. Ty and I raised our eyebrows.

Very interesting. After Rachel finished laughing, she continued. "So they're going to add a closet, help get the equipment to the old owners house and turn it back into a bedroom."

"Oh, okay," Lou said, getting a cookie and biting into it. "Well, what about Eric?" Rachel stuffed the last bit of her cookie in her mouth before answering – after swallowing it, of course. "He's married now," she said simply.

We talked a bit more until Grandpa came back. Then we took Rachel out to see some of the horses. I think I'm going to really enjoy having her around. But that might change, you never know.

* * *

**-Dodges eggs and tomatoes- Stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long. I promise (I know I said this last time...) that I will update sooner. Thank you so much for all of the reviews you have given me for this story and my other Heartland story. You all are what got this story to three chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Authors Note :D

Uhm. Hi?...

So, I pretty much haven't updated this story in almost two years. That's not acceptable. At all. And I'll tell you what else is unacceptable. This story in general. o_o I can't believe you all even added it to your email alert thingamabobber. Or your favorites, for that matter.

My "way" of writing has changed so, so much. And I'm not even that great at first person. I don't know what made me think I could pull this off. I should just put "FAIL" in the summary box. In fact, I think I will. That's why I've finally decided to come and add this little authors note. I will keep this story up, but I don't really want people reading it. I'll put such in the summary box as well. This will just be for like, reference I guess. Even though it's cliché, I sort of like where I was going with this story. So I'm just going to be doing some serious editing, and hopefully it will be up soon under a totally different name. If I can find my creative side. I doubt I will. But that's when this will be deleted.

Thanks for not giving up on me. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you don't hate me! D:


End file.
